dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
One Warm Word
Details *'Title:' 따뜻한 말 한마디 / Ttatteushan Mal Hanmadi *'Also known as:' Kind Words / Good Word / Warm Words / A Word From Warm Heart *'Genre:' Family, romance, melodrama *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Dec-02 to 2014-Feb-24 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' One Warm Word OST Synopsis The story of two married couples in danger of unraveling as the husband and wife find themselves attracted to other people. Na Eun Jin (Han Hye Jin) is a hardworking, positive, and bright woman who encounters feeling of disappointment because of her cheating husband (Lee Sang Woo) and other events, which makes her find the new side of herself. Meanwhile, Yoo Jae Hak (Ji Jin Hee) is a successful CEO, respectable father of two sons, and husband to his devoted wife (Kim Ji Soo). He thought he was happy in his life until he finds himself attracted to Eun Jin and then he begins to reflect on his life and conflicts between responsibility to family and his feelings for Eun Jin. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Han Hye Jin as Na Eun Jin (Sung Soo's wife) (34) *Ji Jin Hee as Yoo Jae Hak (Mi Kyung's husband) (43) *Kim Ji Soo as Song Mi Kyung (Jae Hak's wife) (41) *Lee Sang Woo as Kim Sung Soo (Eun Jin's husband) (34) ;Eun Jin & Sung Soo's Family *Yoon Joo Sang as Na Dae Ho (Eun Jin's father) (mid 60s) *Go Doo Shim as Kim Na Ra (Eun Jin's mother) (early 60s) *Yoon Jong Hwa as Na Jin Chul (Eun Jin's younger brother) (32) *Yoon Joo Hee as Yoon Sun Ah (Jin Chul's wife) (31) *Han Groo as Na Eun Young (Eun Jin's younger sister) (27) *Lee Chae Mi as Kim Yoon Jung (Eun Jin & Sung Soo's daughter) (7) *Yang Ohn Yoo as Na Hoon (Jin Chul & Sun Ah's son) (5) ;Jae Hak & Mi Kyung's Family *Park Jung Soo as Madam Choo (Jae Hak's mother) (75) *Park Seo Joon as Song Min Soo (Mi Kyung's half brother) (28) *Kim Dae Sung as Yoo Hye Hwang (Jae Hak & Mi Kyung's eldest son) (18) **Choi Ha Ho as child Hye Hwang *Jun Jin Seo as child Yoo Hye Joon (Jae Hak & Mi Kyung's second son) ;Others *Choi Hwa Jung as Choi Anna (Cooking Class instructor) (45) *Son Hwa Ryung as Ji Hye (Cooking Class student/Eun Jin's friend) (35) *Kim Hye Na as Young Kyung (Cooking Class student/Eun Jin's senior) (38) *Yoon Jin Young (윤진영) as Yoo Jae Hak's secretary *Sun Hak (선학) as police officer ;Cameos *Yoon Hyun Jin (윤현진) as cooking program MC *Kim Jin Soo as bank costumer *Lee Jae Won as lawyer *Jo Sung Kyu *Lee Gun Ha Production Credits *'Production Company:' HB Entertainment *'Chief Producer:' Han Jung Hwan *'Director:' Choi Young Hoon *'Screenwriter:' Ha Myung Hee Episode Ratings See One Warm Word/Episode Ratings Recognitions ;2014 SBS Drama Awards *Special Acting Award for Mid-Length Drama, Actress (Go Doo Shim) *New Star Award (Park Seo Joon) *New Star Award (Han Groo) External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *Naver movie site *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2013 Category:SBS Category:Family Category:Romance Category:Melodrama